


Wedding Day

by strxbelxght



Series: Hp x Bts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, How Do I Tag, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxbelxght/pseuds/strxbelxght
Summary: draco malfoy and Kim taehyung get married
Relationships: Draco malfoy/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hp x Bts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648039
Kudos: 3





	Wedding Day

Draco was very nervous. Really, he was shocked. When he was younger, he thought that weddings were boring (unless he got to be the flower boy) and only existed so two people he either barely knew or had been friends with since first year could kiss in front of a crowd and eat cake. Looking back on how he behaved at other people’s weddings, he was a  _ massive  _ cockwomble. If someone acted like he had on his special day, Draco wouldn’t hesitate to kick them in the arse. 

If it were just him, he honestly wouldn’t give one. However, on the account of his lovely fianc é, Kim Taehyung, he minded  _ very _ much and was willing to get  _ very _ insulted on his behalf. Taehyung could handle himself just fine but that didn’t mean Draco couldn’t also get offended. Getting offended was his specialty. 

Fidgeting with the cuffs on his sleeves, he absently listened to his two groomsmen and good friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, murmur about each and every guest. Pansy still lived for gossip, after all, and Blaise went along for the fun of it. Draco was a bit sulky about the fact that Taehyung refused to let him see him, even though neither of them believed in superstitions. He hadn’t let Draco see his dress, either. Even though he was a man, Taehyung wanted to wear a dress because his bandmates had suggested it. It was supposed to be a joke, but he went through with it anyway. Draco wasn’t complaining, though. 

Their little flower girl was prancing down the aisle, getting easily distracted by the color-changing rose petals she was throwing around. A few muggle guests were awed by them, staring intently at the petals while whispering frantically to each other. Next to Draco, Pansy snorted. Blaise elbowed her in the stomach. Behind their flower girl, the ring bearer, Jeongguk Jeon, was waiting patiently for the little girl to get back on track. He slowly told the girl, “Go… straight, please.” She turned around and blinked a few times before doing what was asked of her. Really, she was adorable, but her actions were stressing Draco out even more. His mother grasped his sleeve and gave him a big smile while mouthing ‘calm down, son’. 

Taehyung’s parents were talking to each other in Korean with soft voices and Blaise and Pansy were trying hard to argue quietly over which of the guests would get married first. Draco tensed slightly when Jeongguk slipped on a petal and almost knocked over a peaceful dove that was usually troublesome. It stirred slightly as he righted himself and made his way up to the altar with a sheepish look on his face. The rest of Taehyung’s bandmates were chattering excitedly with massive grins on their faces, waving Jeongguk over and fondly flicking his forehead.

Pansy loudly said, “Shut it you wanker!” when Blaise mumbled something about her outfit and quickly shut everyone up. A few guests murmured quietly to each other and a few stifled giggles. Everyone shut up once more when a loud shout came from where Taehyung was supposed to be. Draco was stabbed with fright and froze on the spot, frowning. His fiancé’s dog came out, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. Some more noises came from the back before Taehyung appeared, a lopsided grin on his face. Taehyung’s dog immediately ran up to his feet, jumping on his white heels. 

Surprisingly, he could walk in heels like they were regular shoes. Draco had tried once and almost snapped his ankle in half with Pansy and Blaise chortling in the background. 

Still grinning, Taehyung scooped up his dog along with the bouquet he was carrying. His bandmates were suppressing chuckles and Draco had half a mind to shut them up with a Body-Bind curse. All the guests were quiet except for some small children that were making obnoxious remarks about Taehyung’s dress. Personally, he thought it was very beautiful. Draco was too busy staring to smile and got an elbow in his side from Blaise. 

Coughing awkwardly, he looked up and gave his fiancé a wide grin. Pansy muffled a snort and Draco made a mental note to knee her in the stomach later. Striding down the aisle confidently while his dog yapped at some sleepy doves, Taehyung received a thumbs-up from all of his bandmates. His parents were whispering to each other while Draco’s mother had a large smile on her face. He was pretty sure there were tears in her eyes. Taehyung’s dog was spilling out of his arms as he tried to sniff a stationary dove. The dove squawked irritably at him.

The smile on his fiancé never faltered as he strutted along the aisle dramatically. Hoseok let out a snort and promptly got whacked in the head by Seokjin, who began to scold him. Pansy was about to start arguing with Seokjin about making too much noise, but Draco stepped on her shoe and mumbled, “You won’t win, so don’t even try.” She glowered at him, huffing out the words “oh sure!” in an angry tone. 

Pansy then went on to rant to Blaise in a whisper-scream about how  _ dare  _ Draco assume that  _ she  _ wouldn’t be able to win an argument with some  _ muggle.  _ Blaise proceeded to step on her shoe as well.

In no time at all, Taehyung made his way up to the altar with his dog, whose tail was wagging violently. He leaned over to try an lick Draco’s face, barking when Taehyung stopped him. Awkwardly, the priest (who had been standing behind everyone and had also been forgotten by everyone) cleared his throat. Pansy stopped mid-rant and Seokjin stopped mid-scolding to look over at him, to the relief of their victims. All six of Taehyung’s bandmates started to aggressively give him signs of support by making positive gestures and shoving one another out of the way. Taehyung, however, could not see them as he was facing away. Draco didn’t know if they were trying to signal to him or his fiancé, and he was a little afraid to know the answer. 

The priest ignored the men’s actions and welcomed all the guests, glancing over to Taehyung’s bandmates when their show of positivity got progressively more extreme. Taehyung’s dog turned around with his tongue lolling out of its mouth. Draco coughed quietly. His fiancé stayed blissfully unaware, either choosing to ignore his friends’ antics or so used to it that he didn’t notice anymore. Draco believed it was the latter. 

Suppressing the urge to berate the six men, he listened as the priest moved on from the welcoming to their vows. Draco and Taehyung had agreed to skip the reading as Pansy and Blaise would start bickering and Seokjin would end up stealing everyone else’s lines to make bad puns. Draco sucked in a breath nervously as the priest glared at Namjoon and said, “Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Taehyung Kim, to be your lawfully wedded w- husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” The priest nodded and turned to Taehyung.

“Do you, Taehyung Kim, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband-”

“Yes!” he exclaimed, grinning happily. The priest looked momentarily offended before shaking his head like he expected this. Taehyung’s bandmates went into an uproar of joy.

“You may now kiss the groom.” Taehyung was bouncing on his heels as he kissed Draco unexpectedly. As his now husband kissed him, Taehyung carelessly threw his bouquet into the air. Immediately, Jimin lunged for it, shoving each other as they reached for it. Pansy ran for it with Blaise hot on her heels.

Draco felt something wet lap at his chin and pulled away to see Taehyung’s dog licking his chin. He heard a crash and leaned to the side to see Hoseok on top of Yoongi, who looked ready to kill him but was still smiling. Pansy was fighting with Seokjin and Namjoon tried desperately not to topple over a vase. 

To Draco’s immense surprise, Blaise stood in the chaos, clutching the bouquet. He stared at Draco and Draco stared at Blaise. Taehyung poked his cheek and got his attention.

“You god?” he asked.

“I’m very pleased with how this all turned out, thank you,” Draco said haughtily, earning a laugh from his husband.

“Good good. Yeontannie very happy,” Taehyung grinned, bouncing his dog like a baby.

“Indeed he is-  _ PANSY! _ ” Draco shrieked, eyes widening as Pansy tackled Blaise for the bouquet. The priest looked just about ready to faint. Namjoon hastily righted a vase and then tripped over Hoseok, who was still on top of Yoongi. He collided into Seokjin, who yelped and elbowed him in the side. Jeongguk seemed to remember that he was supposed to give them the rings that he was carrying before and jogged over to the couple, holding them out for them to take. Taehyung happily took one and slipped it on to Draco’s ring finger. Draco did the same.

“Good good,” Taehyung repeated, still wearing his boxy grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha funny


End file.
